1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal chain formed by coupling together a plurality of inner links and outer links alternately and pivotably in the longitudinal direction of the chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 16 shows a conventionally known metal chain formed by coupling together a plurality of inner links and outer links alternately and pivotably in the longitudinal direction of the chain. The chain 900 is formed by coupling together outer links 920 and inner links 910 alternately, each outer link 920 having a pair of outer plates 922 with pins 921 fixed in pin holes of the outer plates 922, and each inner link 910 having a pair of inner plates 912 with bushings 911 fixed in bushing holes of the inner plates 912, with the pins 921 of the outer links 920 loosely fitted in the bushings 911 of the inner links 910 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-107583).